Her War Angel
by Spiritblaze
Summary: AU. Vitani is the daughter of Nala and Scar, and she has a great destiny ahead of her in the Pridelands. But all that is threatened when Zira kidnaps her and raises her to be a fierce Outlander. Nala will do anything to get her beloved daughter back, but will Vitani be the same as she was before? And will she fulfill her destiny?
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Warning:** This fanfic contains violence and rape, if only briefly. If that's not your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading!

**"Royal" Disclaimer:** No, of course I do not own these beautiful lions and the universe they live in. Unfortunately. :(

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys! :) This is my first _Lion King _fanfic, so please go easy on me. xD I've always been fascinated with the "Nala being Vitani's mother" theory, and I've always wanted to write about it. The concept is very interesting, especially since Vitani shares a lot of Nala's coloring. So before I start, here are just a few things you need to know:

- In this fanfic, Vitani is the daughter of Scar and Nala. During the "The Madness of King Scar" sequence, Scar managed to rape Nala, and Vitani is the product of that.

- Zira was Scar's mate and queen during his reign.

- Vitani is born shortly before Kopa; in fact, she was born right before Nala went to find help.

- Kiara is the youngest of the three siblings; she will know nothing of her "sister" until much later.

- Kovu is the son of Zira and a random passing rogue. Nuka is the son of Scar and Zira.

- Many of the events in _Simba's Pride _will be altered due to the AU nature of this fic. Some of the events will still occur, while others will not.

And that's it. Let's do this thing, shall we? Enjoy! ^^

/

_**Prologue**_

In the darkness of the cave, a lioness struggled and wailed while her attacker smirked and pinned her, writhing, onto the hard, cold, and unforgiving ground. The lion, a dark, black-maned, and scrawny creature, dug his long claws into her shoulders, reveling in the blood that welled up under his paws.

"Oh, please, somebody, please help!" The lioness, a beautiful, young creature with soft creamy fur and rich blue eyes, sobbed and pleaded for somebody, _anybody_ to rescue her. But nobody would. Scar had sent all of the lionesses in the pride-save for her, of course- out to hunt. At first, Nala, the lioness who was currently struggling on the ground, had felt confused as to why Scar had done this. It made no sense for a king to leave his kingdom undefended. But then again, Scar was not quite…right, and he didn't do what a normal, competent king would do. And he certainly was no Mufasa, that was for sure. But now Nala knew why Scar had sent all the lionesses away. He wanted her all to himself, so that he could force her to become his queen, the mother of his future heir. He wanted to… She closed her eyes in disgust, then, as Scar slid his tongue over her cheek. She shivered with repulsion as she heard the hyenas outside, watching and laughing in a deranged manner. Of course they would not help her. She was alone. Utterly, utterly alone.

But she felt determination course through her; she _would _back fight back. She would _not _let this monster have his way with her. And even if he did end up taking her in the end, she would _not_ go down without a fight, and she would _absolutely not _let him take her pride and dignity.

"Dearest Nala," Scar purred in a sickly voice, "why do you fight me? Do you not realize the power you will possess as my queen?" He leaned in closer, his rancid breath stinging her eyes. "I will give you everything; you would hold power such as you never knew in your life."

Nala snarled. "I would rather die than become your queen, Scar!" And with a surge of anger and adrenaline, she lashed out with her hind paws and sent Scar tumbling across the cave. He landed on his side hard, and Nala took advantage of this. She landed on top of the evil lion, clawing and biting everywhere she could reach. He struggled weakly under her, but he could not throw her off. Finally, Nala viciously raked her claws across his cheek and stepped back. Blood sprayed everywhere, and Scar gasped and coughed as he struggled to his paws. Nala could see with a mixture of pride and fear the long, fresh scratch that stretched from his jaw to almost his ear.

"Nala, Nala, dear Nala," Scar practically moaned as he composed himself. "Was that really necessary? You know how I _loathe _the violence." His fanatic green eyes practically glowed with rage and lust as his claws slid out. "But you just possibly made the biggest mistake of your life!" And with that, he pounced as quickly as a serpent, and before Nala could react, he once again had her pinned down, writhing and clawing in vain.

"Ah, Nala, that's it. I love 'em feisty, but your spirit will not help you, for nobody can stand against King Scar!" He then roared with complete madness and insanity. Nala felt silent tears stream down her face as she felt Scar enter her violently. She felt the ripping pain, but through it all, she remained detached and silent. The least she could do now was not give this disgusting creature the satisfaction of watching her scream, wail, crumble, or most humiliatingly, moan when an unexpected pleasure came.

"Ah, you like this, don't you, my pretty?" he purred, as he noticed. Nala bit her lip and remained silent as tears continued to slide down her creamy cheek. She just wanted Scar to kill her when he was done, kill her and spare her the unbearable pain and humiliation that would consume her afterwards. She lay limp and quiet on the cave floor as Scar continued to subject her to this humiliating torture, and she remained limp and quiet long after Scar left her- broken, bloody, and sobbing.

/

Weeks and months had passed since that terrible, dark day, and Nala often found herself waking up from horrific nightmares that plagued her during the day. She suffered in silence- well, mostly, for she had confided her terrible experience to Sarabi and Sarafina, her mother. Sarafina, enraged, had rashly tried to kill Scar in revenge for what he had done to her beloved daughter, despite Nala's and Sarabi's desperate pleading. The old lioness, even in the peak of her rage, was no match for the seasoned king, and while she put up an admirable fight, the broken pride of lionesses watched in horror as her body sank to the ground, Scar's jaws around her throat, spilling her lifeblood.

Nala merely survived nowadays, though she did not know what kept her going. To top it off, she found herself sick nearly all the time. She woke up with debilitating pains in the morning, pains that had her retching and coughing for minutes on end. She found herself constantly snappy and emotional, even around her dearest friends. She found herself having to relieve herself more and more every day, and she found herself feeling bloated and cramped. Soon, Sarabi began to notice and expressed her concern.

"You should go see Rafiki, dear," she pleaded, sorrow flashing across her dark brown eyes. Deep down, she knew exactly what was wrong with Nala, but she did not have the heart to tell her so. Besides, better to hear the news from wise old Rafiki, the pride's shaman.

Nala nodded wearily and padded off slowly to go see the wise baboon. She, too, knew deep down what was wrong, but she desperately hoped that it wasn't the case.

/

Rafiki glanced up, startled out of his deep meditation, as he heard someone enter his unique residence. He tensed, but then relaxed when he saw the familiar face. "Ah, Nala," he chuckled in a soft voice. "What can Rafiki do for you, my dear?"

And that's when Nala broke down. She told him everything, choking on her sobs and gasping for air. Rafiki nodded and had her lay down. The normally composed and good-natured baboon was pale and somber as he examined Nala and had her perform several tests. After a while, he finally sighed and wrung his hands. "Nala, dear," he murmured, a look of sorrow and sympathy in his eyes. "I am afraid that your fears are correct. You are carrying the cub of Scar." Nala, once again, broke down, and the troubled baboon left her to briefly meditate. When he came back, he laid a comforting hand on Nala's shoulder.

"Oh, Rafiki," sobbed Nala, "what am I going to do? How can I love this cub, knowing, knowing…" She broke off.

"Nobody can force you to love this cub," Rafiki said quietly. "You are not perfect, and a part of you will always look at this cub and remember what happened to you. Whatever you want to do is your choice, and your choice alone. Every cloud has a silver lining, and positive can arise from negative. I have herbs…if you decide you don't want it…of course, I would hope that you think long and hard before making such a decision, but…"

"No," Nala replied, quietly but firmly. "That will not be necessary. I will have the cub, and I will try my best to love it."

Rafiki nodded, respect gleaming in his eyes. "Then the pride will gain a fine addition, for though this cub is a part of Scar, it is also a part of you, and you are a very strong, noble lioness"

"But, Rafiki," Nala sighed, heart still heavy, "what if it looks and acts like…?" She could not go on.

"What it looks like we cannot control," replied Rafiki candidly. "What it acts like, on the other hand…" He gestured to his store of plants and herbs, where one plant was green, gleaming, and healthy, while the one next to it was dry, drooping, cracked, and dying. "All cubs are born innocent, and this one is no exception. How we raise them determines what they act like. A cub raised right and morally will be like the green, upright, and healthy plant. A cub raised in hate will end up like the dying and brown plant. You see, Nala, only you as a parent can determine what your cub will act like. If you raise it to be moral and good, it will be moral and good. If you raise it to be immoral, it will be immoral."

"Thank you, Rafiki," Nala purred-for the first time in weeks, it seemed. "Thank you for your wisdom. I will certainly take it to heart," she promised.

/

Nala gave birth to her cub many weeks later. At first, Nala didn't know how to feel, but when the tiny little she-cub raised her eyes to look into her mother's, Nala felt overwhelmed by the rush of love that suddenly overcame her. Her daughter, much to her chagrin, possessed many of Scar's features, especially in the face. But the softness of her fur, the light, creamy color of it, and the rich blue color of her eyes (of course, all cubs were born with blue eyes, but Nala had a feeling that her cub's eyes would remain blue) were all hers! The rush of protectiveness and love which coursed through her veins did not leave. She cuddled and caressed her cub with everything she had, covered her with licks that made the tiny cub sigh with contentment. Nala knew then and there that no matter what, this cub-Vitani, she decided to name her- was _hers_, and hers only. It would never be Scar's for as long as she lived. She would raise her in the noble ways of the Pridelanders, raise her on stories of the former glory of the kingdom under Mufasa. She would raise Vitani to be moral and good and just. She would raise her to be a hope for the future, and from the way the other lionesses-Sarabi included-fussed over her, she could see that they, too, saw her as their one and only hope for the future.

But of course, Vitani was just a cub, and she only knew the warmth of her mother and her rich, warm milk. When she finished nursing, Vitani gave a tiny yawn, purred, and curled up in Nala's arms. The lionesses around her cooed and congratulated Nala. She barely replied, for her eyes were all for Vitani.

"Sleep well, my precious little angel, my beautiful princess," Nala cooed and as she noticed her daughter's eyelids start to droop. "You are the angel that arose from my demons, and you are my light and hope for the future-the Pride's future. I love you so much! You will be loved _forever_."

/

**End Notes:** That's it for now. The next chapter will be the second part of the prologue, and it will explore Simba's relationship with his "daughter" after defeating Scar (yayz! :D). For the time being, I hope you enjoyed! :)


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish upon a star, I will never own _The Lion King _or _The Lion King 2. _Oh, woe is me! *sniff*

**Author's Notes:** Here is the second part of the prologue! Hope you all enjoy! ^^

/

_**Prologue: Part 2**_

Two weeks had passed since Vitani's birth, and Nala found herself finally starting to recover both physically and emotionally from her traumatizing experience with Scar. She had Vitani to thank for that. The little cub was the light of Nala's life, and it was she who kept Nala anchored to life, even when everything appeared hopeless. It was she who Nala lived for, and because she was the one of the precious few cubs in the pride, most of the lionesses found themselves living for her, too. Vitani still couldn't talk yet, but she had a spunkiness to her that so reminded Nala of herself as a cub. Her playfulness and bright, cheerful attitude brightened the lives of those around her, Nala especially. Much to her delight, her cub's beautiful eyes remained blue, and Sarabi remarked that Nala's eyes, too, had been the exact same shade of blue when she had been that age.

In the course of those two weeks, Nala and Vitani had two visitors. The first one was Scar, much to everybody's horror. Only Nala knew the true reason behind his visit. He wanted to see their cub, to see if she had had a son. Nala briefly felt a pang of satisfaction that for once, she had not given Scar what he desired. Her feeling of triumph vanished as she saw Scar slither into the cave, his green eyes flashing. Almost immediately, the lionesses in the cave crowded around Nala, shielding both her and Vitani. They took on a defensive stance, looking fearsome. They were ready to die for her and her cub, she realized, as a feeling of warmth spread through her. Her friends, _her family…_

But somehow, she knew that Scar would harm neither her nor Vitani that day, so she told her pridemates, "It will be okay. Really," she added, as many of them looked uncertain.

"As you wish," Sarabi told her, giving her a gentle lick on the ear. "But we will be just outside this cave in case Scar tries anything funny." And with that, the lionesses reluctantly left her and Scar alone, throwing him disdainful glares as they padded away.

Now it was only her, Scar, and their cub. She raised her blue eyes and looked squarely into his. She held his gaze for the longest time, it seemed, determined not to show fear or weakness. Above all, she wanted to show Scar that he had not broken her, that she had held onto her spirit and pride. She lifted her head and chin higher, piercing him with a proud, cold stare. She thought she saw something akin to respect cross his features before it quickly vanished, and she wondered if she had just imagined it. Finally, after many agonizing seconds that seemed like forever, he spoke.

"Nala," he greeted, his voice smooth and cold.

"Scar," she returned, in an equally cold and unwavering voice. She wrapped her tail protectively around Vitani, and that's when Scar seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Is this…ours?" he queried in a strange voice. Vitani looked up at him with huge, awed eyes. Scar bent down to sniff the cub and gave her a soft lick on the forehead. "She has your eyes," he added thoughtfully.

Nala said nothing, only studied Scar with mild surprise. This was perhaps the most affection and gentleness she'd ever seen the monstrous lion display. This was a rare side of him, indeed, flashes of the Taka her mother and Sarabi used to remember with fond and yet grief-stricken nostalgia. But Taka was not there to stay. He went as quickly as he came, and Scar returned-cold, calculating, and unfeeling.

"She's not a son," he growled in disgust. Nala stiffened. Would Scar kill their daughter because she was not male, and therefore, not an heir? She tensed her muscles, ready to defend her daughter with everything she had. She would flay Scar within an inch of his life if he so much as laid a claw on a hair of Vitani's head.

But Scar seemed to have no such thought in mind. He only uttered a disgruntled "Bah!" and spat on the ground. His eyes seemed to briefly soften as they settled on his daughter and quickly vanished, only to be replaced by a look of cold contempt. He gave Nala a painless, halfhearted cuff on the ear and stumbled out of the cave, muttering under his breath.

As soon as he left, Nala let out the breath she had been holding and trembled fiercely. "Oh, my beloved daughter!" she cried in a raw voice, and licked Vitani over and over, sobbing with both relief and repressed emotion. She brought Vitani close to her chest and buried her head in the soft, tawny fur. Her tears soon soaked her daughter's pelt, and Vitani glanced up at her mother with wide, fearful eyes. Deep down in her little cub heart, Vitani knew that the lion who had visited was a bad lion, and one who had hurt her mother in some way, though she didn't know how. So Vitani, with all the innocence of a typical cub, licked her mother on the cheek to comfort her. Nala smiled through her tears and quickly composed herself. "Oh, Vitani," she sighed, "what would I do without you?"

But if one thing comforted Nala, it was this: Scar would not harm her daughter. She knew this deep down in her heart. She had seen Taka in him today, the same Taka who her mother had described as "such a gentle and caring little cub with a heart of gold" in their cubhood. It had been Taka who had looked at his daughter with just the tiniest hint of affection today. Scar may be a monster and a tyrant, but the Taka that was hidden deep inside his heart would never let him murder his own cub. Yes, he had been mildly disgruntled that Vitani was not a son, but she saw no sign of the murderous rage that flashed in his eyes before he made a kill. With a detached calmness, she had the feeling that Scar would want nothing else to do with his daughter from now on. He would probably move on to find another lioness to produce a son and heir with; perhaps his own queen, Zira. And that was just fine and dandy with Nala.

/

Nala and Vitani's second visitor had been Rafiki. The wise baboon wanted to check on both mother and daughter and bless Vitani, as he did with all cubs born in the Pridelands at that age. Despite the current, tragic state of the Pridelands and its members, a small ceremony was still held for Vitani. In most of the lionesses' opinions, new life always brought hope and should be celebrated, even in the most desperate and seemingly hopeless of circumstances. Precious meat, including two legs of antelope and a few small animals, berries, and nuts, were spared for the occasion. Rafiki gave a speech on the blessings of new life, and for the first time since Scar had taken the throne, peace glowed in the eyes of the ragtag group of lionesses as they listened to the baboon's wise words.

Afterwards, Rafiki blessed little Vitani. The bessing of a cub was always a very special moment for a mother, so to give their friend her privacy, the lionesses broke off in small groups and made pleasant conversation in different parts of the cave. Rafiki took advantage of this to speak alone to Nala about Vitani. He first cracked open one of the many gourds he carried on his stick and marked Vitani's forehead. Then, he spread a soft powder on the mark and Vitani sneezed. Rafiki chuckled and picked her up. He examined her, all the while tickling her tummy and tweaking her nose. Vitani let out tiny purrs of happiness as she playfully swatted at the shaman's fingers. Rafiki chuckled again and set her back down in Nala's arms. He lifted his stick of gourds in the air and shook them gently, which excited Vitani greatly. She batted at them, trying to catch them, and let out little squeals of happiness. Nala gazed at her daughter, feeling as though her heart would burst, so full of love, pride, and tenderness it was. Rafiki looked into Nala's eyes with a warm look and smiled.

"You have produced a very happy, intelligent, and healthy cub. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Nala acknowledged him softly. "She is the light of my life, and I don't know what I would do without her. I don't regret having her at all."

Rafiki nodded and tickled Vitani under her chin. The little cub, who was getting sleepy, let out soft purrs. "She is a very well-behaved and good cub."

"Rafiki," Nala murmured before the baboon turned to leave. "I don't know how far your powers extend, but can you see what Vitani's future holds?"

"Ah, Nala," the wise baboon chuckled, "the future is always in motion. No creature-small or large-has a set destiny. But I can look into Vitani's eyes and see fragments of what her future will hold, though it is clouded." And so wise Rafiki laid his right hand on Vitani's forehead and looked deep into her blue eyes. As the seconds passed, Nala saw his expression change from thoughtful, to overjoyed, to shocked, to angry, to sad, and then back to thoughtful and overjoyed. When he leaned back to once again stare into Nala's eyes, she questioned him anxiously.

"What did you see? Will my daughter's future hold happiness? Is Scar in her future at all? Is-

"Hush." Rafiki held up a hand to stop Nala's avalanche of questions. "Your daughter's life holds the same happiness, heartache, love, confusion, tragedy, pain, and triumph that all creatures in the great circle of life possess. I see a clouded future for her, at times heartbreaking and sad, but in the end, she will have a much-deserved happy ending."

"Thank the Great Spirits," sighed Nala.

Rafiki spoke again, his voice solemn this time. "You must know, Nala, that your daughter has a great destiny. Lions such as her are only born once in a lifetime." Nala gasped. "She will need guidance, but above all, she will need love and support. I see greatness in her future, greatness that not even the Great Kings such as Mufasa, Ahadi, or Mohatu have ever achieved. It is no coincidence that the lionesses see her as a hope for the future."

Nala nodded her head, breathing heavily. "I will give my promise, Rafiki, to guide her on her path to greatness."

"Very good," the baboon replied, and then laughed, "Rafiki can tell you no more. He must leave on a secret mission now." And with that, he put a finger to his lips, indicating silence. He then threw his head back and laughed heartily, streaking from the cave and landing with surprising agility on the rock below.

"Rafiki, wait!" Nala called, but Rafiki couldn't hear her, and soon, he had vanished from sight. What had he meant by "secret mission"? And why had he acted so vague about Vitani's "great destiny"? Nala sighed and shook her head. Rafiki, for all his wisdom and kindness, could be quite frustrating.

Nala sighed again and gazed down into her daughter's eyes. Her tiny, beautiful daughter…a great destiny? Somehow, she couldn't quite comprehend it. With a sort of fond nostalgia, she remembered the first time she had felt Vitani move inside of her, her kicks soft, but persistent. The little life inside of her had been so vulnerable, yet full of life. As she looked at her daughter now, she saw only a tiny, innocent, and vulnerable cub. How could this little ball of life have a greater destiny than that of the ancient and legendary Mohatu?

"Vitani," she sighed, "come here." Vitani bounded toward her, her little tail waving back and forth contentedly. She nursed, and then fell asleep curled up at Nala's side, while her troubled mother remained awake, watching over her all through the night and holding back tears every so often.

/

After Rafiki's visit, two things occurred: First, the birth of Queen Zira's son and Scar's proclaimed heir, Kovu. It was no secret that Kovu was not Scar's son. He was the son of Zira and a passing rogue named Rochuko. Nala remembered the night when Rochuko had first set paw in the Pridelands. It had been an unbearably hot and starless night. Much to everybody's great surprise, Scar had seemed to welcome Rochuko with open arms, spewing uncharacteristically jovial greetings. He'd then introduced him to Queen Zira, who had flashed him a syrupy, seductive smile, and it was then that the lionesses caught on to what Scar was doing. He was having Zira breed with a healthy lion to produce a hopefully healthy male cub. Since Scar's and Zira's own cub, Nuka, had been a disappointment, they didn't want to run the risk of producing another one like him. Nala had always felt pity for poor Nuka. The little cub was sickly and unhealthy looking, with a ragged, scraggly gray-brown pelt, a scrawniness that no cub should possess, and tufts of ragged black fur that stuck out all over the place. Scar and Zira cast him aside and constantly neglected him, and when they did give him attention, it was to snap at him, bite him, cuff him wherever they could, and call him names like "filth" and "mistake."

Nala had felt a momentary pang of indignation at the treatment of the Queen. Yes, she was mean-spirited and abusive to Nuka; yes, she was hateful and nasty, but how dare Scar use her as breeding stock? As he had used her…

Nala had shaken her head then to clear away such thoughts; what had happened was in the past, and she had her Vitani now. Such thoughts were poisonous and would not help her.

As Rochuko had left Zira's den, he'd stayed briefly to chat with the lionesses. He had seemed friendly, gentle, and cheerful enough; what he had seen in the mean-spirited Zira would always remain a mystery to Nala.

"Why don't you join the pride?" Sarabi had invited. "Perhaps you could challenge Scar and become King in his place. You seem like a noble, upright, and strong fellow."

And indeed, Rochuko did have a healthy, wholesome, and handsome appearance. His muscles rippled under a long, lean, and powerful body. His fur was chocolate brown, and he had an even darker brown mane- a thick, flowing mane that gleamed with health. His bright eyes were the most vibrant shade of green Nala had ever seen, and his paws, underbelly, and chest gleamed a golden cream.

But Rochuko had politely declined Sarabi's offer. "That is very kind of you, dear old Queen," he'd replied as he bowed. "But the life of a king is not for me. I am a rogue; I go with the winds. Besides, I am a pacifist and don't prefer to get tangled up in political matters; challenging Scar, though he is a dreadful tyrant, goes against my nature. I apologize."

Sarabi had rubbed against him, while Nala'd seethed with frustration. A pacifist lion? Why, she never…!

"Of course, we understand," Sarabi had replied in a diplomatic and equally polite manner, while laying a reassuring tail on Nala's shoulders. "But will you at least come back to see your cub when he is born?"

"Of course," Rochuko'd replied, eyes shining. The prospect of fatherhood was obviously joyful to him.

But he would never become a father, nor would he leave the Pridelands that night, for Scar had set a pack of hyenas on him just as he'd turned to leave. Nala and the pride had watched in horror as the hyenas ripped into Rochuko's flesh, literally tearing him apart. His screams of agony pierced the night as he became nothing more than a bloody hunk of meat that the hyenas tore into gratefully. When all was said and done, black blood stained Pride Rock, and most of the lionesses had collapsed, so horrified were they.

Only Sarabi had stood strong.

"Why?" she'd questioned Scar, quietly but firmly. "He was just a happy-go-lucky, easygoing, pacifist rogue and had no interest in political matters. He was no threat to you!"

"He is no longer any use to me," Scar had replied casually, a smirk spreading across his face.

In that moment, Nala could never remember hating Scar more than she did standing there, her paws drenched in black blood, with Scar smirking at the demise of the pacifist lion's gruesome death.

/

The tiny cries of the newborn Kovu drew Nala back to the present. Scar and Zira had brought him out to Pride Rock for the first time, and all of the lionesses could see him quite clearly. His striking resemblance to Rochuko made Nala gasp. He had the same chocolate brown fur and the same striking green eyes. A dark brown little tuft covered his head, and his underbelly and paws were golden cream. The tiny cub was looking at the dried wasteland around him, eyes wide with awe. He caught sight of the lionesses below and chirped a greeting, eyes lighting up with joy. He chased his tail and stumbled, falling over himself and laughing. It was apparent that Rochuko's looks were not all he had inherited from his father.

"It's a right shame." Nala turned to see Sarabi padding toward her. "Such a gentle, beautiful cub, and Scar's going to taint and corrupt that." She shook her head, sorrow brimming in her brown eyes.

Nala, too, felt a surge of anger. "We have to do something!"

Sarabi sighed, looking tired. "Yes, but what?" she murmured, sounding resigned. Then, her eyes lit up, making her appear much younger. And that's when the second thing occurred.

/

Every lioness in Pride Rock gathered under the tree, looking confused and murmuring amongst themselves. Sarabi had told Scar that she would lead every lioness in the pride on a hunt. "Strength in numbers," she'd explained, and Scar had dismissed her with a flick of his paw. Nala had brought Vitani, while her cubhood best friend, Kula, had brought her cub, Najoko. Nala gazed down at the two cubs, who were playing together quietly. Najoko was older than Vitani and the only surviving son of Kula and Chumvi, Nala's other cubhood friend. Shortly after the birth of her three healthy cubs, Scar had killed Najoko's siblings and then Chumvi, stating that they were a threat to his rule. He had spared Najoko's life, laughing that he was a runt and therefore, no threat. Despite being a runt, however, Najoko was quite a handsome cub. He was nowhere near as sickly-looking as Nuka, and he had a sandy, golden-brown pelt with a light creamy white underbelly and paws. He had inherited his mother's gentle brown eyes, and a little tuft of reddish-brown tinged with black crowned his head. He looked, Nala mused sadly, a bit like Simba had at that age. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered her childhood friend for the first time in ages, it seemed, but the call of Sarabi brought her out of the bittersweet memories. The great lioness stood atop a giant rock, gazing down at her pride with bright eyes, flashes of the regal and strong queen she had once been showing through.

Nala and the rest of the lionesses clustered at the bottom of the rock to hear what Sarabi had to say.

"Pridesisters," the former queen began, "I am sure you know by now that I haven't brought you out here to hunt."

"As if there's anything to hunt," muttered Tama, an outspoken and snarky young lioness.

Sarabi ignored her and continued, "We cannot go on like this anymore, and I'm sure most of you-if not all-agree. The land is dying, and it hasn't rained in ages. It isn't Scar's fault that it won't rain, but he does nothing to help us! The herds have moved on, and we are the only remaining members of the kingdom anymore. We have no food, no water, and we are dying every day. As a former queen of these lands-"

"You're still our queen!" Tama protested loyally, and the lionesses echoed their agreement.

"-it is in my nature and instinct to look after my pride and their wellbeing. And it pains me greatly to see my pridemates dying every day. But most of all," she indicated Vitani and Najoko, playing below, blissfully unaware of the seriousness of the adults' conversation, "it pains me to know that these beautiful cubs have to grow up in these conditions. When I was a cub, Pride Rock was lush, healthy, and abundant with life. There was never any shortage of food or water, and we were all so happy and healthy. To know that Vitani and Najoko will be denied this is painful beyond words."

"Yes, but what can we do?" one lioness called from the back of the crowd.

Sarabi replied, "We must get help."

"But how?" an old lioness named Teeka, and an old cubhood friend of Sarabi and Sarafina, questioned from just below the rock.

"One of us must leave Pride Rock now and go on a journey to find a place where we could perhaps move on to if worse comes to worse. A place where it is lush and healthy, with plenty of food and water," Sarabi explained calmly. "And if not that, then at least rogue lions as allies to help us overthrow Scar and his hyenas. As a group alone, we are enough to take down Scar, but as long as the hyenas are around, that is not possible, for Scar is a coward who hides behind his henchman. He would only set them upon us. You saw what he did to Rochuko."

The lionesses heartily agreed, but Teeka said softly, "While there's no denying that your plan is a good one, my friend, we are all weak with hunger and unfit to travel, let alone embark on dome long journey with an unknown outcome."

"That is true," Sarabi agreed heavily, "but there are those among us who are healthier than others. We simply have no choice, I'm afraid."

"But how will we determine who among us goes on this journey?" Teeka questioned again.

"We will hold a vote-"

"That will not be necessary, my Queen." Nala's soft, but insistent voice came from the back of the crowd. As every lioness turned to gaze at her, she padded forward and looked up at Sarabi with unwavering eyes. "I volunteer to partake in this journey."

"But, Nala!" Kula called out, "Your cub…!"

"And that's precisely why I want to do this," Nala explained, while giving her friend an affectionate glance. "I, too, hate to watch my Vitani grow up like this. As a mother, I want what's best for her, and I feel as though I'm healthy enough to go on this journey."

"But won't you miss her?" Tama asked.

"Oh, yes," Nala replied, closing her eyes painfully at the thought. "But if I only stayed because of that, then I would be incredibly selfish, and I would never be able to forgive myself." She glanced up at Sarabi. "Please, my Queen, I have to do this."

Sarabi gazed down at her, respect and pride for her prodigy shining in her eyes. She had not only been Nala's queen and hunting mentor, but a surrogate mother and friend, as well.

"Are you sure about this, dear Nala? I could go instead."

"With all due respect, my Queen, you are aging, and the pride needs you. You hold them together and offer them hope. They need you"

"Very well, then," Sarabi leaped down and from the rock and stood beside Nala. "It is decided." She gazed into Nala's eyes and then gave her a lick on the forehead. "Remember everything I've taught you," she murmured softly, so that only Nala could hear her, "and may the Great Spirits guide your pawsteps."

"I will," Nala promised, rubbing her head against Sarabi's before padding over to Kula. The dark lioness had gathered both Vitani and Najoko around her with her tail, and she gazed up at Nala.

"Look after Viatni for me," Nala pleaded. "And if anything should happen to me…"

"I will," Kula promised her friend solemnly. "Oh, Nala, please be careful! You're the last friend I have left," she added.

Nala rubbed her head against hers briefly and turned to face Vitani. Her eyes filled with tears as she caught her cub gazing up at her with heartbroken eyes, as if she knew that her mother was leaving.

"My dearest, most precious part of me," Nala whispered and bent down to nuzzle her daughter's head. "Goodbye, my daughter."

She turned away from Vitani and rubbed against her friends as they all said their farewells. Then without looking back, Nala padded away into the mist, and gradually disappeared from their sight.

/

The joyful celebration on Pride Rock could be heard for miles. The lionesses cheered and cried with jubilation as the first rains in ages fell upon the kingdom, cleansing it of the pain, blood, and destruction that had been their way of life for the longest time.

Not only had Simba, their rightful king, returned, but Scar and his hyenas had been defeated, and with their defeat, came freedom.

Nala felt complete as her beloved lay beside her, licking her scratches gently. They watched below as many creatures-young and old, large and small-returned to Pride Rock. As the rains subsided and became gentler, a rainbow lit up the sky.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Simba told his mate lovingly. "Thank you for everything."

Nala blushed. "But it was you who set us free, my love."

Simba purred, "And it was you who helped me to realize my destiny- you and Rafiki." Then he noticed that Nala looked troubled.

"Nala, what is it?" he asked, concern now tingeing his voice.

"Oh, Simba!" she cried, and tears spilled out of her eyes as she buried her face in his chest.

"Shh, it's alright," Simba soothed her gently. "What's wrong?"

"Simba, I have something to tell you, and I must tell you now, so that there will be no secrets between us."

"Well, what is it?" Simba questioned her, looking a little worried.

"You'll despise me if I tell you."

"Nala, I promise that whatever it is you have to tell me will not make me love you any less. Please, tell me," Simba urged her, in a gentle and reassuring tone of voice.

And so Nala told him everything, starting from where Scar had raped her to where she had left Pride Rock to find help.

When she had finished, Simba surprised her by rubbing his head against hers and holding her while she cried. "It wasn't your fault, Nala," he whispered. "It wasn't your fault at all."

"But what about Vitani?" Nala sniffed. "Do you hate her?"

"Of course not!" Simba replied vehemently. "She's completely innocent; it's not her fault, either. I have to admit that it is upsetting, and it will be hard to look at her sometimes and not see Scar, but if you love her, I can learn to, too, so that's good enough for me."

"Oh, Simba, thank you," Nala purred, calming down.

"No matter what, we will raise her and love her as a Pridelander and our little princess, and if she does indeed have a great destiny as Rafiki has told you, then she will be my heir, as well. Can I…see her?"

"Yes, of course," Nala replied, and the two mates padded off together, side-by-side and with tails twined.

/

"Mama, Mama!" little Vitani cried as she caught sight of her mother. She launched herself at Nala and covered her face with licks. "You're back!"

Nala didn't reply, only pressed her face against her daughter's fur for the longest time, taking in the scent she'd almost forgotten. "Vitani, my precious daughter!" she whispered, as soon as she found her voice. "How I've missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Mama," Vitani replied quietly.

"Did you behave for Kula?" Nala asked her daughter as she composed herself.

"Yes, Mama, and I behaved for Grandma Sarabi, too," she chirped proudly.

"Good girl!" Nala praised her, eyes shining with love. "Did you have fun playing with Najoko?"

Vitani shuffled her paws and wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, he's okay, but he's a bit of a show-off and know-it-all." Her face brightened then and she cried, "Mama, guess what? It's raining and there's a giant rainbow in the sky that's thiiiis big and Najoko said that the bad lion is gone. Is he really gone, Mama?"

At Simba's confused look, Nala explained under her breath, "I think she means Scar."

"Ah," Simba murmured in understanding, and he turned to gaze at Vitani. "Come here, little one," he called to her tenderly. Vitani looked hesitantly at her mother, and when Nala gave her a reassuring nod, she scampered up to Simba.

"Who are you?" she asked the big, majestic lion curiously, who was gazing down at her so warmly.

Simba chuckled and replied, "My name is Simba, Vitani, and I'm your father."

Vitani gazed up at him in awe. "Really? But where were you?"

Simba gave her a lick on the forehead. "Yes, really, and I couldn't be here because the bad lion sent me away. But the bad lion is gone now, and I'm the new Lion King."

"Wow, really?" Vitani exclaimed excitedly. "So if you're King and Mama's Queen, what does that make me?"

"That makes you our little princess," Simba purred.

"Oh, cool!" Vitani cried. "Wait 'till I tell Najoko!" And she scampered off excitedly.

As soon as she had gone, Simba turned to Nala.

"She's beautiful, Nala," he purred. "And she's so much like you were at that age. She has your eyes, too."

Nala laughed, "So everybody tells me." She grew quiet again. "Are you really sure you want to do this, Simba? You know, raise Vitani as your heir and daughter?"

"Yes," Simba replied firmly. "Other than some of her facial features, I see no traces of Scar in her. She's a lovely little cub, and it's quite clear that everybody loves her. We will raise her as our own and then tell her the truth when she's old enough to handle it. But for now, let's just enjoy her as our little princess."

/

**End Notes:** Phew! –wipes forehead- That was a bit long. Lots of background info, I guess; sorry about that. But I still hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
